


Robbie's Number One Secret

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Daddy Kink, I can't quite explain this, M/M, Smut, but whatever its fine, i need jesus, robbie rotten likes to be called daddy, uh, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sportacus discovers something interesting about Robbie...He has a daddy kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lance_the_fuckboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_the_fuckboy/gifts).



> REGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRETREGRET

Sportacus smiled as he sexily removed the blue and white hero outfitt. He spread his legs wide across the bed, beckoning Robbie to enter the room. He threw the clothes to the floor, leaving him in just his underwear which was printed with balls. Soccer balls, baseballs, even golf balls. Sportacus _loved_ balls. But you know what balls he loved even more than the ones used for sports? That's right, Robbie's balls. Speaking of Robbie, he was standing in the doorway, in utter shock from the show his lover was putting on in front of him. Sportacus closed his legs and dragged the boxers down ever so slowly, taunting his "nemesis". 

Robbie grinned, taking a few steps into the room as he pulled off his striped vest. Sportacus's erect cock tempted him. The villain ripped off his shirt, carelessly tossing it to the ground. He grabbed somoe lube and a condom, placing them on the bed as he removed the high waisted vertical striped pants that made his hips and legs look oh-so- _good._ Robbie pushed open the hero's legs, pouing some lube onto Sportacus's fingers. Sportacus didn't hesitate, pushing them inside of his hot hole. It was a little tight, but not as tight as Robbie's pants whenever he got to see the hero like this.

The villain smirked, pushing down his own underwear. He ripped open the packet and rolled the condom over his hard dick. Sportacus whimpered as he removed his fingers. He felt empty now. He pouted, staring at Robbie who was currently lining himself up. 

"Please." Sportacus whined. Robbie paused before pushing it in. 

"I don't think you really want me that bad." He smirked. It was hard for him to not ram into Sportacus as hard as he could, but seeing the her become a whimpering mess was well worth it. 

"Please, oh please _daddy._ " Sportacus moaned. Robbie almost fainted.

"Wha-call me that again." He demanded. 

"Please, fuck me daddy!" He whined, moaning loudly as Robbie pushed into him. He set a pace, slamming into Sportacus fast and hard.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes daddy!" Sportacus shouted, wrapping a hand around his cock. "Harder, please daddy!" Robbie moaned, cumming inside of Sportacus. The hero came shortly after, covering himself in it. 

Sportacus smiled as Robbie pulled out of him. "Daddy?" He laughed quietly as Robbie glared at him.

"Shut up, Sportaflop."

**Author's Note:**

> ARE YOU HAPPY NOW PLOOT
> 
> THIS WAS LIKE A DARE THING I SWEAR YOU GUYS


End file.
